United Cities of Greater Bonitana
The nation of '''Bonitaña, Officially the United Cities of Greater Bonitaña '('UCGB), was a unitary republic consisting of the constituent city-states of Bonitaña, Lorikeet, Pasqual, Eindhoven, Byfair (formerly West Byfair) and the autonomous province of Bukharam. Bonitana was known for being one of the superpower states in the area, locked in a constant struggle for power with the neighboring Almere Socialist Republic (ASR). Although the name implies that the country is a federation, it was in fact a unitary state, with the majority of the power being possessed by the main city of Bonitaña and their central government. However, the constituent cities are granted autonomy in some areas. The country was also known for it's stunning geography, vast area, and sizeable economy. The nation was dissolved and was succeeded by the Eastern Federal Republic on Jan. 3, 3019. Etymology The name "Bonitaña" can be used to refer to both the country or the city, and likewise both entities are sometimes confused. However, the city of Bonitaña is where the central government is located, which is one reason why the city is used the refer to the nation as a whole. The "ñ''" , although in the correct spellings, is not required when the name is anglicized to Bonitana. History 'Ancient History' Bonitana's' origins start off as a resort town on what once was the area of the Doggerlands known as New Frisia, founded by a Spanish billionare. Almost 2000 years later, Spanish is still spoken as a creole language throughout Bonitana. It was passed down along with English from the neighbouring British Isles as the language of many farmers. It was standardised along with English with the re-settlement of the Wolf/Elite employees. '''The First SRAV-Bonitañan War Bonitaña began as a small town for housing Wolf/Elite employees, headed by CEO Joe Wolf. The city eventually evolved into a small state, competing with the numerous other city-states in the neighboring areas, such as Almere, Villagerington, Old Arstotzka, and the Soviet Republic of Almere Valley (SRAV). Demands for more land increased, and an ancient strip of land that was once believed to be Bonitañan — the Bonitenland — was annexed from Villagerington. However, the Bonitañans, demanding more land, commenced a swift invasion of the city states of SRAV and Old Arstotzka, located in Almere Valley. Stuck together in the same diplomatic situation, Old Arstotzka and SRAV merged to form the New Soviet Republic of Almere Valley (also alluded to as SRAV), and they, along with Villagerington, beat back the Bonitañans and re-took Almere Valley and all of the Bonitenland. 'The Second SRAV-Bonitañan War' Roughly a year after the first war, Bonitaña again attacked SRAV, this time pushing all the way into the core of Arstotzka city, straight across and encompassing all of Almere Valley. Bonitaña had been building up its military, and Chisel Enterprises (CE) had provided equipment and logistical support to the Bonitañan forces as well. The neighboring states, Villagerington and Almere, sought to contain Bonitañan aggression (although Almere also had ulterior motives to stop CE expansionism), and at the plea of SRAV, they intervened. Almere and Villagerington, both roughly surrounding Arstotzka city, encircled the Bonitañan army and annihilated their troops. The Bonitañan Military Reserves were left to watch in horror at the annihilation and subsequent war of attrition against the encircled Bonitañan Army. Aftermath The political atmosphere remained galvanized and unstable after the destruction of the First Bonitañan Army, and Bonitañan politics eventually shifted towards a nationalistic, conservative fervor. Irredentism for the Bonitenland and parts of Villagerington increased. SRAV, Almere, and Villagerington consolidated into the Almere Socialist Republic (ASR), federating as part of the new country. SRAV was officially rechristened Arstotzka in the official ASR proceedings that followed. Their motivation to form a nation was likely fueled by the continued Bonitañan aggression, among other things. Intervention in the War of Arstotzkan Secession After several years of peace, Arstotzka declared secession from ASR in a wave of national identity. This resulted in a breach of the ASR Article, leading Almere and Villagerington to launch an offensive against Arstotzka. Bonitaña, pretending to help ensure Arstotzka's independence, sent expeditionary forces once again into Almere Valley, this time as a feigned ally. After crossing the Almere Mountains, the Arstotzkans and Bonitañans initially were successful. Chisel Enterprises was significantly involved yet again in pouring their forces onto the Arstotzkan-Bonitañan Front, pushing Almere and Villagerington back further. DefCon Deployment in the War of Arstotzkan Secession The DefCon League, a multi-corporate organization tasked with peacekeeping, eventually intervened on the side of ASR. CE forces were significantly entrenched, and repulsed multiple attacks. However, CE also began killing the Arstotzkan radicals which had been in support of the secession, and Bonitaña also turned on the Arstotzkans, seizing their opportunity to take the Almere Valley. However, as the CE forces prepared to attack deeper into other parts of ASR, the collapse of the Byfair industrial sector occured, sending the regional economy into freefall as many corporations defaulted, and essentially causing the total collapse of the offensive. Although peace talks were being presented, CE, not seeking to take responsibility for the damages and political nightmare that would ensue from DefCon, destroyed DefCon with an atomic weapon. 'The Depression' See also: History of the Corporate Depression DefCon, being the main regulator of the regional economy, was subsequently obliterated, along with most of the economy. The entire regional economy halted, dooming many corporations, and forcing others into self-sustaining dormancy. Although Bonitaña retracted their forces, they gained the most out of the war. Joe Wolf resigned, and the current president, Antonio P. Tiger, took office. Several large banks, including from ASR, went bankrupt due to their loss of assets to Bonitaña, leading Bonitaña into riches of the order of trillions in CM and gold. As many cities went under, Bonitaña prospered, and acquired Lorikeet, leading to the prelude of the current UCGB. 'Territorial Acquistions' ASR, looking for a way to relieve its economy, acquired a large amount of land to the south of it - a mountainous region known as Mirfield. Bonitaña, on the other hand, invaded a independent Christian kingdom known as Bukharam, and annexed it as the "Bukharam Autonomous Province" The Five Day War See also: August Conflict On August 1st, 3018, the ASR declared war on Bonitana. The justification for war was on the assumption that the Bonitanan government backed the Mormon terrorist who were present in the city of Bukharam. A presumed C.E. attack on Black